1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to automatic transmissions and more particularly to an automatic transmission shift control device of the kind in which when the ignition key is in the "ON" position, shifting of gears from "P(parking)" to other gears cannot be attained unless the brake pedal is fully depressed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of an automatic transmission shift control device of the above described kind is shown in Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 60-185750.
A problem of the prior art shift control device is that the solenoid pin of the solenoid is liable to be deformed to cause malfunction of the shift control device since, if the selector lever in a locked condition is subjected to an operating force for shifting gears, the solenoid pin receives the operating force to resist movement of the selector lever. This problem can be solved by increasing the strength of the solenoid pin so that the solenoid pin is not deformed by such an operating force. However, this causes another problem that the solenoid becomes large-sized to increase the manufacturing cost, weight and design and layout restrictions.
Another problem is that upon malfunction of the shift control device the selector lever may possibly be held in a locked condition and cannot be released from same. This is undesirable, particularly from the passenger's safety point of view since the vehicle becomes immovable only due to the malfunction of the shift contol device.